currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Liechtenstein
Liechtenstein frank Should we be using Liechtenstein frank as a currency? The Wikipedia article in the Liechtenstein frank] just says Swiss franc is the currency of Liechtenstein. Argadi 10:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :The Liechtenstein frank is an auxiliary currency that is produced primarily for collectors. However, it is legal tender within Liechtenstein and appears to be a separate currency from the Swiss franc. Therefore, it should probably be added to the table, but designated as a commemorative currency with a ref tag. -- :: What is your definition of 'auxiliary currency', and how does that definition apply to the Liechtenstein frank? :: (I look to Currency for help, and don't find any. I defined the general term, as in a pile of currency, but not the specific definition as in "Liechtenstein frank".) Argadi 00:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry. I was typing my response in a hurry and didn't really sightread it. What I meant by "auxiliary" is that the currency circulates alongside the Swiss franc, but isn't as prominent. -- :::: I think this discussion would go better with a formal definition of currency, I just edited the currency page—I think it's better now, but it is still missing a formal definition of currency. I couldn't come up with a good definition. :::: From what I've seen, the coins issued by Liechtenstein (at least since 1980, probably since 1921) are issued in the currency of the Swiss franc. My supporting evidence is: ::::* Währungsvertrag vom 19. Juni 1980 zwischen der Schweizerischen Eidgenossenschaft und dem Fürstentum Liechtenstein (mit Anlage und Briefwechsel) ::::* Art. 2 Liechtensteinische Währungshoheit ::::* Liechtenstein frank in Wikipedia (Not a primary source, but I don't see evidence there of a separate currency, a presumably someone would have added the evidence if it existed.) ::::* Wikipedia ISO 4217 does not mention the Liechtenstein frank, and does include complementary currencies for Switzerland. :::: Against my position: ::::* Global History of Currencies, in the Liechtenstein section, says Liechtenstein occasionally issues it's own franc coins and gives them an unofficial currency code. :::: One test could be whether the Liechtenstein coins are freely accepted in Switzerland, but since they don't circulate anywhere that isn't a useful metric. :::: What basis do you use for calling it a separate currency? Argadi 11:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::The Liechtenstein frank is usable as a medium of exchange, but serves more of a collectible purpose. I believe it is a separate currency because the coins are only legal tender within Liechtenstein, unlike the Swiss franc, which is currently considered legal tender in Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and the Italian exclave of Campione d'Italia. I had a source to verify this a while ago, but I seem to have lost it. I'll try looking. -- :::::(update) I've found two sources to verify my claim: MisterInfo and the German Wikipedia. Unfortunately, though, neither are my original source. -- Date of switch to Swiss franc Does anyone have a citation for the date Liechtenstein switched to the Swiss franc. I used 1921, but other pages have 1920. The Global History of Currencies and the Standard Catalog of World Coins say 1921. The change might have happened with the 1921 Constitution, but reading the constitution won't necessarily tell us. Wikipedia is split (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liechtenstein_frank 1920, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liechtenstein_krone 1921). I left messages on the two talk pages (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Liechtenstein_frank, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Liechtenstein_krone) asking about the distinction. (I add the Liechtenstein franc as a currency.) Argadi 14:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I did check the 1921 Constitution of Liechtenstein, and unfortunately it does not include any information about the currency change. Throughout Wikipedia, it claims the date of Liechtenstein changing to the franc was 1920 (on Liechtenstein frank, Liechtenstein-Switzerland relations, and Geschichte Liechtensteins), but as you already stated, the GHoC and the Standard Catalog of World Coins, as well as two Wikipedia articles (Liechtenstein krone and Économie du Liechtenstein), claim the change happened in 1921. I'd be willing to accept that the franc was introduced in 1921, as none of the Wikipedia sources claiming it was introduced in 1920 contain any sources to verify this, and in my opinion, the GHoC and Standard Catalog of World Coins are more reliable than Wikipedia. --